ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"The Revenant" Michael Bishop
Michael Bishop Michael Bishop (AKA: "The Dreadknight", "The Revenant", "The Reaper", "The Destroyer" MMA.), is a former MMA Fighter turned Pro Wrestler after the collapse of his MMA brand UCD sending the cage fighting industry into a tail spin. He signed with Elite Answers Wrestling in September of 2017, and has been fighting on several companies, but mainly his home promotion ever since. Early Life Bishop grew up in ''Chicago, Illinois, ''at Columbus Hospital, on May 5th, 1984. Michael's younger life was written off by him as "Irrelevant", but what he does allude is that his early life lead him to a first introduction to middle school/high school wrestling and boxing. From there Michael found a passion for combat sports, in a time where the sport was still trying to gain mainstream acceptance. Despite his parent's disapproval, Michael racked up an impressive 14 - 0 Amateur MMA record, before going pro in 2007. Mixed Martial Arts Career (Pre 2017) Michael Bishop roared onto the scene of Mixed Martial Arts in april of 2007. weighing in at 237lbs in the Heavyweight Division, Michael found himself in combat with impressive heavy hitters, but introduced a more diverse and technical fighting style that helped him run through early one dimensional opponents. By December of 2007, Michael found himself the number 4th ranked heavyweight of "The United Championship Draft". Fighting in the first Main Event of his life, at the T - mobile arena, he would knock out the former Heavyweight Champion 'Benjamin Bannon' to become the New UCD Heavyweight Champion of the world. Michael's first reign as champion would be the thing of legends, At 6'4", now weighing in at 245lbs, he was an absolute war machine by the MMA community. Striking that cold KO'ed iron jaws, grappling that could get 7' freaks to the ground, and even submissions that could put away the most unlikeliest of foes, when the fight was thought lost. it was so impressive, that by July 2012, four months after New York signed a deal to unban MMA from the state. Michael Bishop was at 55 straight Wins, and No losses. However, events would happen that would change him forever. Michael was set for his title defense in his hometown of Chicago of July of that year. He would face a man he'd beaten down a long time ago, a man who was thought dead by Diverticulitis and Concussions. The 6'5", 295lbs monster Benjamin "motherfucking" Bannon was back, and this time, with a vicious vengeance. However many were not worried, including Michael. heading into the fight a -450 favorite, to Bannon's +300 underdog, many thought it would be a brutal mauling like their first encounter. However. Bannon had other plans in place. Bannon Vs Bishop 2 was heading well in the way of Bishop. By round 3 he'd outstruck Bannon 165 - 45, Bannon's left side face cut was reopened, and as he clinched him against the cage, "The Executioner" Benjamin Bannon was visually gassed. However, his corner team used the rough spot against the chainlink to their favor. Michael was hit by bear mace through the chain, in all the panick, barely anyone had time to know what happened. Blinded, Benjamin used this time to take Michael to the ground, and TKO the champion to earn an upset victory. Medical staff argued that Michael's eyes called for a no contest, but much like those later years of The UCD, it was left in the dust as Bishop left the arena, a dethroned champion. He also left the arena- only to be mugged and beaten to near death by Bannon's men, his corner team, with lead pipes, chains, and brass knuckles, EMTs barely got Bishop to the hospital in time to save him. As the month ticked by, by august, everyone thought this would be a resurgence period for Benjamin Bannon- or so they thought, until Michael Bishop turned up at a Q&A event, looking fresher than ever a month later, and called for a rematch at the what looked to be the biggest fight card The UCD would be able to make- Their first ever event held at Madison Square Garden, and the headlining event would be: Bannon vs Bishop 3. The Fight started out strong, both men trading blows, and with Michael getting tagged early, it looked like Bannon might go for a Cold KO. However, this Bishop was a renewed one, a more vicious one. He'd been billed as "The Revenant", he'd come back out of the blue. He'd crawled out of an alley after being mugged by a group of men, and willingly jumped into the cage with a 6'5" giant 5 months later. So it surprised little, and yet many, when Bishop ended up gaining the upperhand in the 3rd round, and annihilating Bannon to the point where the octagon corner they were in was plastered with blood. Bishop stood tall as the Baddest Man on the planet.... or at least for a time, would be the top dog until the company closed it's doors in 2016. Professional Wrestling Career (2017 - present) NEO 2017 Bishop debuted on Elite Answers Wrestling on September 4th, 2017. His debut match was a Fatal Fourway against Axl Willow, Zak Zero, and Blake Bannon. Winning VIA Pinfall, Bishop would go off on a fairly successful starting run, that would see The MMA Fighter come into combat with a man known as 'Shackleford'. However despite his more justified and 'BS Free' look in the pro wrestling world. After a bloody fight over a main roster contract, Bishop would loose at NEO: Frontline. This would send The Revenant on a setback streak, facing close loss after close loss. He would regain his footing upon defeating Osamu Arcichida, then proceeding to team up with Sinister Ace to form the tag team 'Dead Spades'. However, Sinister Ace would voluntarily take the fall at Crowned in Blood, leaving The Revenant to be defeated by wilde boys, and shunned as an unworthy competitor. This would be one of the lowest points of his career. Voltage (January - March 2018) Bishop debuted on Voltage, with a horrific new grit to him. Tired of losses, tired of being abandoned. Tired of being ridiculed even though he keeps coming back again, and again, and again. Bishop faced off with Finnegan Wakefield on his debut match, and even though he showed a tremendous amount of brute force, he was outmatched by Wakefield's acrobatic wit. This would not be the end for Bishop, he would go on to face off against Keelan Calihan, DeDeDe, Nathan Fiora, all before earning a title shot against Finnegan Wakefield on Voltage. However, despite his best efforts, he would just barely loose. Competing in a fatal fourway for #1 Contender to the EAW WHC. And despite showing up against three up and coming legends.... Bishop would loose miserably. Citing he'd done nothing of value, he vanished from Voltage TV, to the praise of many. That is, until the Grand Rampage, where he would be eliminated in 2 minutes after enterting. Revolt Pro Combat (January - March 2018) Michael Bishop debuted on Terminal 5 for Revolt Pro Combat, where even though he demonstrated he was skilled with a furious fight, ultimately lost to Stone Murdock who pinned one of the other competitors. This would not reflect his performance in Revolt, as he would bounce back by teaming up with Shackleford to avenge his betrayal at Crowned in Blood, would to defeat Kevin Austin and VIP in a triple thread, and would face and defeat many others like Shackleford, TLA, and would beat Scott Diamond after being snubbed a chance to fight for the Revolt Heavyweight Championship. Bishop would go on a trail, chasing after who he called "Paper Champion" Andrei Sokolova to win the belt, however would come meer INCHES from winning it during their Revolt 2 encounter, where Andrei would just narrowly win. Bishop faced yet another loss, yet another setback, and yet another disappointing failure to his name... but it would not be the last time he tasted championship gold. Voltage (April - June 2018) Michael Bishop was finally awared a second chance in EAW. A second shot at redemption for The Dreadknight, when newly appointed Voltage Commissioner, Brian Daniels, needed an opponent to face unpopular New Breed Champion Nathan Fiora, as his 30 day defense quota was coming up. And so Bishop was faced with a task: Take a two day notice fight against a guy who beat the man he never could Redeem himself by bringing pride back to the belt, and be the champion his rage fueled side never could. Bishop would go on to win The New Breed Title in 36 seconds. This would prove a chance of redemption for Bishop. As New Breed Champion he adopted an 'Anytime, Anyplace, Anywhere' policy that would be tested by several GMs. Bishop's first defense came after EAW Week, the night after Fighting Spirit 2018, he fought to defend his title against Shane Gates and Alex Bowden, where Bishop would curbstomp Gates to retain the title. His next defense would be a week later against Damon Diesel, where Bishop would show a controlling lead on Diesel. However, despite his victory, Diesel and Bishop would retain a friendship that would carry all the way to PFP 11. Bishop, despite putting up a furious fight, would loose when Xander Payne pinned Alex Bowden to become the New EAW New Breed Champion. Bishop's reign ended 76 days after he won it, with angry las vegas fans spitting on him as he walked down and up the ramp. Showdown (July - Present ) Despite his loss at Pain for Pride 11, Michael Bishop was the #2 draft for Showdown at the 2018 EAW draft. This would receive a positive reaction, surprising to Bishop. Debuting on Showdown against Cody Marshall and Terry Chambers, Bishop would tap out Marshall and would be given the chance to earn a title opportunity for The EAW Championship in a tag match the week after. Bishop would win when Liam Archer turned on Diamond Cage, and all three would unite to form 'The NEO Syndicate'. The team would face off against Diamond Cage and the Core Bros the week after, but would never recieve the fight as DC and the Cores would jump them and get into a scuffle. The Syndicate would have a rough showing at Midsummer Massacre 2018. Their former member, Liam Archer, showed to be a snake in the grass, and was promptly replaced by Shane Gates during the showcase match. While Michael Bishop showed up to fight DC in the steel cage, The Syndicate running in and getting into a scuffle with the core bros would prove to be his undoing, as Diamond Cage was able to escape the cage. The Revenant was left bleeding, and rueful at the events, as Diamond Cage was welcomed up the ramp a hero... and Michael Bishop, though unintentionally, playing the villain once again. Moveset/Info: Training: Fight Camp: Chicago MMA Fighting Styles: Boxing, Kickboxing, Muay Thai, Jujitsu, Folkstyle/Freestyle Wrestling Moveset: Signature Moves: * Multiple Technical Striking Forms ** Boxing ** Palm Strikes ** MMA Superman ** Hammerfist ** Jujitsu Striking ** Elbow Strikes ** Forearm Strikes * Multiple Kick Variations ** Roundhouse Kick ** Spinning Heel Kick ** Spinning Side Kick ** Front Kick ** Bicycle Kick * Multiple Powerbomb Variations ** Orthodox (Normal) Powerbomb ** Gutwrench Powerbomb ** Crucifix Powerbomb ** Jackknife Powerbomb ** Multiple No Release Powerbomb (ALA Lesnar 2002) * Multiple Suplex Variations ** German Suplex ** Release German ** Belly to Belly ** Snap Suplex ** Superplex ** Vertical ** Crucifix * Multiple Spear Variations ** Normal (Goldberg Esc) ** Rope Rebound ** Irish Whip * All Freestyle Wrestling Takedowns ** Leg Takedowns ** Arm Takedowns ** Clinch ** Trips ** Arm Drags ** Heel Pick * Multiple Clothesline Variations ** Running ** Diving ** Clothesline from hell ** Rope Rebound * Multiple Choke Variations ** Triangle Choke ** Arm Triangle Choke ** Rear Naked Choke ** Guillotine Choke * Single Leg Lariat * Liver Punch * Spinning Backfist * DDT * Spinebuster * MMA Knee Strikes * MMA Standing Elbow Strikes * (Combat Spear) Goldberg Style Spear * (The Judge) Thumbsdown Taunt and Chokeslam * (The Retribution) Last Ride Style Powerbomb * (Hellrasiser) Running Knee Strike Finisher Moves * (The Executioner) Jackhammer * (Asylum Lock) Triangle choke * (Guillotine Suplex) Vertically suplexing person overhead while having them in Guillotine Choke. Elite Answers Wrestling: * 1x EAW New Breed Championship ( 76 Days | 2x defenses) * 2x Match of the week (VS Finnegan Wakefield, VS Ahren Fournier) * 1x Beef of the Week (VS Ahren Fournier) * 1x Most Valuable Elitists Revolt Pro Combat: * First/Only Revolt #1 Heavyweight Contender Trivia: * Michael is right handed * Is a member of Chicago MMA, alongside Benjamin Bannon and Hellen Smith as their currently active pro fighters. * Michael has a detatched retina in his right eye, due to a headkick he received from a steroid user in MMA. Though Michael ended up winning the bout, he attributes the injury to PEDs, and uses it to show the dangers they can cause. * Michael's MMA career lasted 12+ years before he joined Pro Wrestling * Michael owns a corgi he named "Scott". * Michael's current manager, 'Bo Maro', was his friend since the two ran into each other during his time in EAW Developmental. Although they had a falling out in January, the two reunited a few months later, and have worked together as a cohesive 'Dynamic Duo'. * Michael's favorite games are CS:GO, The Mass Effect Trilogy, the Elder Scrolls Series (most notably Skyrim, Oblivion, and Morrowind), and Fallout: New Vegas. * Michael's punching power was measured in at 110,000 PSI units. Category:EAW Category:TheRevenantUser's Pages Category:Wrestlers born in 1984 Category:Wrestlers born in Chicago Category:Mixed Martial Artists Category:Michael Bisping PB